1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coefficient generating devices and methods, image generating devices and methods, and programs therefor, and more particularly, to a coefficient generating device and method, an image generating device and method, and a program therefor that can more easily improve the degraded image quality of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is knowledge that, when a moving object displayed on a hold-type display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) is observed, so-called motion blur occurs, and it seems to the human eyes that the moving object is blurred. This motion blur occurs because the human eyes observe the moving object moving on the display screen while following the moving object.
Hitherto, techniques such as overdrive, black insertion, and frame double speed have been proposed as techniques for improving the degraded image quality or suppressing degradation of the image quality of images due to such motion blur.
For example, the technique called overdrive is designed to improve the response speed of a display device by adding a value obtained by multiplying the difference between an image of a frame to be displayed and an image of a frame displayed immediately before that frame by a predetermined coefficient to the image of the frame to be displayed.
Specifically, for example, when display switching is delayed due to insufficient response speed, it seems to the human eyes as if the ahead side of a boundary portion of a moving object and the opposite side of the boundary portion were displayed using luminance values different from the respective original luminance values. Therefore, overdrive improves the image quality of an image by adding the difference between images to an image of a frame to be displayed so that the luminance values in the boundary portion of the moving object can be corrected.
The technique called black insertion improves the image quality degraded by motion blur, by displaying a black image between frames. That is, instead of consecutively displaying images in frames, after an image in one frame is displayed, a period in which a black image is displayed, that is, a period in which nothing is displayed, is provided. After that period, an image in the next frame is displayed.
Furthermore, the technique called frame double speed improves the image quality degraded by motion blur, by substantially doubling the frame rate by displaying, in a display period of one frame, an image in that frame and an image generated by interpolation.
Furthermore, as a technique related to improvement of the image quality degraded by motion blur, a measuring system that generates an image that more accurately reproduces motion blur by correcting the tilt angle of, relative to a measurement target display that displays an image of a measurement target, a camera that captures an image to be displayed on the measurement target display (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2006-243518).